Trash
by Reviel
Summary: Len, seorang pemuda SMA yang pendiam tidak mempunyai teman. Suatu hari ibunya meninggal, tapi ia tidak memberikan satupun tanda kesedihan yang membuat dirinya dicap sebagai anak durhaka oleh sekelas. Rin, seorang pemudi (?) yang sekelas dengan Len memaki Len karenanya, namun akhirnya berakhir sebagai teman bertepuk sebelah tangan (?). Summary jelek. FavReview ya :D Added garis bg
1. First Meeting

TRASH

Disclaimer : Karakter-karakter yang digunakan bukan milik saya, namun milik yang empunya (?)

Dibuat dengan Microsoft Word milik om Microsoft (Bill Gates)

Warning : Sedikit gaje dan sangat garing (karena memang humornya dikit banget)

"_Aku hanyalah sampah… Barang tidak berguna yang pada akhirnya hanya akan dibakar tanpa seorangpun yang akan mengingat keberadaanku di bumi ini. Aku hanyalah barang tidak berguna yang hanya dapat memberikan kekecewaan dan kesedihan dalam diri seseorang."_

Pagi itu sangatlah cerah, hari pertama musim panas memang begini. Anak-anak sekolah Ginsei; salah satu sekolah di kota Tokyo itu. Dari kejauhan bisa dilihat beberapa anak berhamburan berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan panik; mereka adalah Rin, Luka, dan Gumi. Tiga bersahabat yang selalu menempel dan tak terpisahkan. Tapi karena karakter utama di sini adalah Rin, maka saya sebagai narator hanya akan mendeskripsikan Rin saja.

Rin adalah gadis berambut honeyblonde sebahu dan maniak jepit rambut. Di setiap sisi rambutnya pasti terlihat jepit rambut warna putih bertebaran, entah itu untuk menahan poninya atau memang hanya untuk gaya. Ia adalah gadis remaja biasa yang memiliki teman segunung dan satu orang lelaki yang ditaksir. Kepribadiannya cheerful, outgoing, friendly, dan memiliki suatu karisma yang entah kenapa membuat orang mudah untuk dekat dengannya.

Karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi 10 menit sebelum kedatangan si tiga bersahabat, mereka terpontang-panting lari menuju gerbang sekolah dan meneruskan ke kelas.

"JEDER!"

Pintu geser ala kelas-kelas di Jepang langsung terbuka lebar oleh Rin yang sudah ketakutan gurunya sudah datang, dan benar saja, di kelas itu berdirilah seorang guru Matematika yang sedang menulis sebuah rumus di papan tulis. Paniklah Rin dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kamu kenapa telat, hah?" tanya guru Matematika itu dengan garang.

"Eh, Bapak… Biasa lah, telat bangun," balas Rin dengan nada sedikit centil, mungkin untuk menghibur guru Matematika itu supaya ia tidak diberi hukuman. Guru Matematika itu nyengir, diikuti beberapa murid lain. Setelah beberapa basa-basi yang kurang penting untuk cerita ini, Rin dan kawan-kawan pergi duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Rin menengok sedikit ke arah kanannya, sebuah bangku kosong namun bertas menangkap matanya. Bangku itu adalah kepunyaan Len, salah satu murid lain di kelasnya itu yang pendiam dan soliter. Ia selalu mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sendiri dan sepertinya tidak terlalu mempedulikan kondisi orang lain. Karena penasaran, Rin pun bertanya kepada guru Matematikanya.

"Pak, si Len ga masuk ya? Kok ada tasnya?"

"Ya ampun kamu kok bodoh sekali. Jelas-jelas kalo ada tasnya pasti orangnya masuk. Tadi dia dipanggil di awal pelajaran ke Tata Usaha," jelas guru Matematikanya itu.

"Lah kok bisa?" tanya Rin dengan logat agak Jawa, beberapa murid tertawa karena logatnya itu.

"Katanya sih tadi ada telepon penting buat dia," balas sang guru sambil nyengir. Rin setelah itu hanya mengeluarkan "Ooooh" dan tidak berkata-kata lagi, sebenarnya sih Rin bukan bertanya sekedar karena penasaran, ia hanya ingin menghambat pelajaran walaupun semenit saja. Pelajaran Matematika memang pelajaran yang menjadi titik lemahnya.

Beberapa detik sesudah itu, pintu geser di kelas itu tergeser. Terlihatlah sosok Len dengan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja dan berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan kecepatan yang biasa-biasa saja. Gurunya pun bertanya, "Kamu udahan teleponnya?"

"Udah," jawab Len singkat, jelas, padat.

"Katanya Bu Kaiko (yang ngasih tau tadi Len ada telepon) tadi, itu telepon penting? Emang tadi siapa yang nelpon?" tanya guru Matematika ingin tahu, Rin bahagia karena pelajaran makin terpotong.

"RS," balas Len tanpa mengubah intonasi dan muka datarnya.

"Hah? RS? Kok bisa nelpon kamu? Ada apa?" tanya guru tersebut kaget.

"Ibuku meninggal di RS tadi, katanya gagal jantung," balas Len masih dengan segala kedataran.

"Hah!? Erm… Turut berduka cita ya… Terus kamu ngapain di sini?" balas sang guru tidak tahu mau ngomong apa dengan berita duka seperti itu.

"Bapak ngusir saya?" tanya Len cuek.

"Eh, bukan. Kamu gamau ngeliat ibumu dulu di RS?" balas si guru kaget dengan sikap anak itu.

"Buat apa? Toh dia juga udah meninggal," jawab Len dengan muka 'bodo amat'.

Guru Matematika itu speechless, begitu juga dengan seisi kelas.

"Durhaka bener ni anak," pikir seisi kelas. Tapi Len tidak tergubris oleh tatapan-tatapan aneh yang diberikan murid lain kepada Len.

Rin yang paling kesel sama yang namanya anak durhaka langsung berniat untuk mengkonfrontasi Len saat istirahat nanti.

* * *

Datanglah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu Rin; jam istirahat. Ia telah menyiapkan segala jurus untuk memarahi Len saat pelajaran Matematika tadi. Ia langsung menghentikan Len seketika Len bangkit dari bangkunya; dengan segera ia menghalangi jalan antar meja agar Len tidak bisa lewat, Len memandang tajam ke mata Rin, matanya seperti mengatakan "Minggir bego gue pengen jajan" tapi Len bukanlah tipe orang yang suka jajan, melainkan ia lebih senang makan bekal bawaannya dari rumah. Ditambah lagi bahasa di fic ini seharusnya aku kamu jadi memang tidak mungkin sekali Len berkata sedemikian rupa.

"KAMU!" seru Rin mengagetkan sambil menunjuk ke muka Len, Len terlonjak sedikit saking kagetnya.

"IKUT SAYA KE ATAP!" lanjut Rin masih berseru, Len yang setengah bingung setengah ngerti itu terdiam membatu tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Akhirnya Len pun hanya membuang muka tanda tidak peduli dan menganggap Rin sebagai orang gila. Rin yang merasa terhina langsung menarik tangan Len. Len kembali kaget melihat gadis se-agresif ini.

"BAWA MAKANANMU!" perintah Rin, Len yang tidak suka diperintah hanya diam dan melepaskan tangannya dari borgol tangan Rin. Rin pun tidak mau kalah dan langsung mengambil bekal Len dan menarik kembali tangan Len. Len yang kaget itu pun diseret sampai ke atap sekolah.

Setelah diseret tanpa ampun oleh Rin itu, kaki Len jadi lemas karena telah terpentok-pentok ujung anak tangga menuju atap dan panas yang disebabkan oleh gesekan sepatunya dengan lantai sekolah. Ia pun terduduk menyilang sambil menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

"KAMU!" kembali Rin berseru sambil menunjuk muka Len, mata Len langsung melebar karena rupanya ia masih kaget dengan hal seperti itu (#apa sih).

"IBUMU MENINGGAL TAPI MUKAMU DATAR SEKALI! DASAR ANAK DURHAKA GATAU DIRI!" lanjut Rin dengan nada berat-naik-turun seperti yang biasa ada di sinetron perang zaman purbakala. Len hanya diam memperhatikan Rin.

"…Memangnya mukaku harus bagaimana?" tanya Len.

"YA NANGIS LAH, BODOH!" seru Rin dengan segera,

"Untuk apa?"

"YA… YA… KAN… KAN IBUMU MENINGGAL MASA GA NANGIS!?"

"…Haruskah aku menangis disaat ibuku akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaan..?"

Kata-kata Len itu entah kenapa menyentak Rin.

"Eh?..." gumam Rin, namun Len tidak mau melanjutkan lagi. Len bangkit berdiri dan langsung mengambil bekal yang diambil oleh Rin tadi. Lalu ia membuka tutupnya dan Rin segera mengintip ke isi bekal Len tersebut…

Ada telor dadar dipotong-potong persegi panjang kecil-kecil, nasi putih dengan taburan sejumput abon di atasnya, tomat ceri, selada, suwir-suwiran ayam, tahu… Rin langsung ngiler melihat bekal 4 sehat Len itu.

"Itu ibumu yang buatin, 'kan? Kamu ga sedih ga bisa makan bekal kayak gitu lagi?" tanya Rin mengungkit-ungkit yang tadi lagi.

"Buat sendiri," jawabnya singkat. Rin yang tidak percaya bahwa anak sedurhaka itu bisa membuat bekal sendiri menanya kembali, "Kamu memangnya bisa membuat bekal seperti itu?"

"Aku buat sendiri," jawab Len kembali dengan jawaban yang sama. Rin yang hanya bisa memasak telur dan mie itu langsung tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Rin yang belum makan dari pagi itu menunggui Len untuk memakan makanan itu, Len yang sadar bahwa gadis itu memelototinya langsung berkata, "Aku mau makan."

Rin yang bingung dengan perkataan itu bertanya, "Terus? Makan saja."

"Tolong pergi," balas Len ketus mengusir Rin. Rin yang sudah benar-benar kesel sama Len langsung bangkit berdiri untuk pergi meninggalkan atap, tapi matanya masih melirik bekal Len tersebut.

"Kruuuk…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut Rin yang kelaparan, suasana langsung hening dan scene itu membatu dalam sekejap.

"E…Ehehe~" tawa Rin menyembunyikan malunya, Len hanya menatap ke arahnya tanpa reaksi. Len tiba-tiba langsung melemparkan sebuah jeruk ke arah Rin, Rin menangkapnya dengan kaget. Mata Rin langsung terlihat berkaca-kaca penuh kebahagiaan.

"Buatmu saja. Harganya murah kok, waktu itu lagi promosi," balas Len dengan muka datar andalannya itu. Rin yang tidak pernah belanja makanan itu tidak tahu berapa harga jeruk.

"T-Terima kasih!" seru Rin sambil membungkuk, ia pun segera terduduk di lantai atap itu dan mulai mengupas jeruk itu.

"Kamu mau apa disini?" tanya Len dengan nada terganggu.

"Eh? Makan?" balas Rin yang polos lugu itu.

"Pergi. Kamu mengganggu," balas Len dingin. Rin yang terdiam sebentar itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan kembali menuju kelas dengan lesu.

* * *

Bel tanda selesainya istirahat pun berbunyi, semua murid kelas itu langsung kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing. Len pun kembali ke kelas dan langsung menyiapkan buku-buku pelajaran untuk pelajaran berikutnya setelah dia terduduk di bangkunya. Rin yang ada di sebelah kiri Len memandangi Len sambil berpikir, "Hmm… Sepertinya Len sebenarnya baik, tapi aku masih belum tahu menahu soal dia dengan ibunya. Emm… Kalau begitu aku harus mendekati dia lagi sampai dia mau membeberkan informasi tersebut!"

Dengan begitulah, Rin langsung berniat untuk mengganggu Len lagi pada istirahat kedua. Len yang merasa tidak enak karena diliatin oleh Rin yang tidak sadar bahwa ia ngeliatin si Len hanya senyum-senyum saja memikirkan rencananya itu. Len akhirnya mencoba untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Rin.

* * *

"TRIIIIIIIIING!"

Akhirnya bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi, Rin langsung menghampiri meja Len dengan senyum lebar di mukanya. Len yang takut kalau Rin itu benar-benar orang gila hanya buang muka keluar jendela kelas itu. Rin yang merasa dicuekin langsung menarik bangkunya ke samping bangku Len dan duduk melihat Len.

"…Apa?" Len yang akhirnya membuka mulut pun bertanya.

"Mmm~ Kamu paling suka pelajaran apa?" tanya Rin memulai sesi pendekatan itu. Len terdiam sebentar, bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba ditanyai hal aneh seperti itu.

"Udah jawab saja," lanjut Rin yang tidak sabaran menanti jawaban Len.

"…Tidak ada," jawab Len.

"Eh? Em… Terus, makanan favorit kamu apa?" tanya Rin lagi.

"…Tidak ada," jawab Len dengan jawaban yang sama.

"A-Ah… Terus kalau… tempat favoritmu?" tanya Rin kembali agak takut kalau Len akan menjawab "Tidak ada" lagi. Len terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya ia menjawab.

"...Tempat yang sepi."

Merasa sedikit puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Len, Rin pun melanjutkan pendekatannya ke Len.

"Umm… Hei, kenapa kamu diam sekali?" tanya Rin.

"Aku… tidak suka bergaul dengan orang lain," jawab Len.

"Hee? Kenapa?" tanya Rin lagi.

"…Aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka…" gumam Len¸ Rin yang tidak mendengar gumaman Len tadi segera bertanya, "Eh? Tadi ngomong apa?" namun Len tidak menjawab, pandangan matanya yang sulit dibaca memberikan suatu impresi menyedihkan bagi Rin.

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, dengan segala jurus, akhirnya Rin bisa membuat Len lebih terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, walaupun sikapnya masih ketus-dingin-tsundere (#stop) gitu. Rin pun akhirnya berniat untuk menanyakan hal yang dari dulu ia tanyakan dan tidak pernah dijawab.

"Ooooi~" panggil Rin dari tempat duduknya kepada Len yang baru saja masuk kelas. Len mengabaikan Rin dan berjalan ke bangkunya. Murid-murid yang hadir di kelas pada waktu itu, termasuk Luka dan Gumi yang melihat itu langsung kaget semua, memang sebenarnya mereka sudah sering melihat Rin dan Len berbicara; walau harus dibilang hal itu terlihat seperti interogasi seorang polisi (Rin) kepada tawanannya (Len). Tapi sekarang sang polisi menyapa tawanannya itu dengan sangat bahagia bagaikan teman dekat bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Eh, eh, Rin. Kamu temenan sama Len nih sekarang?" tanya Gumi.

"Ah penghianat kamu, kami aja belum dapet temen cowo sama sekali," tambah Luka.

"Jangan-jangan kamu sekarang jadian sama dia ya?" tambah Gumi.

"Enggak, aku cuma lagi demen-demennya aja nge interogasi dia—eh, maksudnya aku nyoba jadi temen dia," balas Rin kagok, takut niat aslinya terbeber.

"Kok bisa tau-tau gitu?" tanya Gumi yang hobi nanya-nanya alias kepo (Author : Ini cerita kenapa makin ga serius aja ya? #plak)

"Yaaaaa, mau aja. Kemaren sih niatnya mau marahin dia doang, tapi taunya jadi temen deh," balas Rin setengah tertawa.

"Marahin? Emang kenapa?" tanya Gumi lagi.

"Kan dulu aku pikir dia anak gak benar dan durhaka, jadi kuceramahin panjang lebar," jawab Rin.

"Oh," gumam Gumi mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Tapi tapi, kayaknya dia gak menganggap kamu temen tuh," kata Luka yang akhirnya angkat bicara sambil melirik ke arah Len yang seperti biasa dengan tenang melihat ke luar jendela di sebelahnya.

"Iya sih, dia memang susah didekatin," balas Rin sambil juga melihat ke arah Len, Gumi pun ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah Len. Len yang merasa diliatin langsung menoleh ke arah meja Rin yang dikerumuni oleh Luka dan Gumi, tapi walau Len sudah memelototi mereka, mereka masih saja melihat ke arah Len dengan muka yang prihatin entah kenapa. Len pun membalikkan lagi mukanya ke jendela.

Rin langsung tersenyum menahan tertawa melihat Len yang terlihat bingung sekali diliatin, yang lain ikut-ikutan. Rin pun berjalan menuju ke meja Len dengan sebelumnya berpamitan dengan teman-temannya itu. Luka dan Gumi pun merumpi di tempat lain.

"Eh, Len~ Nanti pulang sekolah jalan bareng yu!" ajak Rin hepi.

"Ogah," jawab Len singkat namun menusuk.

"Aaaah… Kenapa?" tanya Rin memelas, Len hanya melihat ke arah Rin dengan tatapan 'lu asal tanya ato emang gatau kenapa?' nya itu.

"Eh? Kenapa dengan muka itu?" tambah Rin polos.

"Intinya aku tidak mau pulang bersama denganmu," balas Len singkat. Rin mulai berpikir sejenak, lalu setelah itu ia berkata, "Oh, yasudah," dan berjalan balik ke mejanya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Rin mengikuti Len sampai mereka sudah lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Lalu melompat ke samping Len ketika waktunya sudah terlihat tepat. Len yang kaget dengan kehadiran Rin yang tiba-tiba di sampingnya langsung berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin masih polos polos bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" balas Len dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Ehehe~ Sudah, tidak apa-apa~ Ayo kita ngobrol sebentar," ajak Rin bahagia. Len mengeluarkan geraman kecil dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah diikuti oleh Rin.

"Hei, hei… Len~ Aku mau nanya sesuatu," kata Rin sambil membelokkan kepalanya kepada Len.

"Apa?" tanya Len.

"Emm… Masih ingat kejadian dulu saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Rin.

"Waktu itu kamu masih teriak-teriak seperti orang kurang waras," balas Len jujur.

"Iiiih masa yang diingat itu saja?" balas Rin cemberut, "Bukan, maksudku tentang ibumu itu, yang saat waktu itu kamu bilang ibumu bahagia itu."

"…Kenapa memang?" jawab Len dengan sebuah jeda 10 detik.

"Err… Aku masih penasaran maksud perkataan tersebut apa, hehehe…" balas Rin agak lesu melihat Len yang tiba-tiba bernada serius sekali.

"…Itu…" gumam Len, "Karena aku adalah sampah yang hanya bisa membebani orang-orang yang dekat dengaku."

"..Eh?" balas Rin yang kurang paham dengan perkataan Len tadi.

"Aku hanyalah sampah… Barang tidak berguna yang pada akhirnya hanya akan dibakar tanpa seorangpun yang akan mengingat keberadaanku di bumi ini. Aku hanyalah barang tidak berguna yang hanya dapat memberikan kekecewaan dan kesedihan dalam diri seseorang," lanjut Len setelah ia menghentikan langkahnya, "…Ibuku tidak akan merasakan kebahagiaan jika ia ada di dekatku, aku hanya bisa memberikan bertumpuk masalah baginya."

Rin yang kehabisan perkataan terdiam dan berhenti mengikuti Len, sedangkan di waktu yang sama Len melanjutkan berjalan sampai pada akhirnya tak terlihat lagi.


	2. House

Kembali bersama saya, Revi-nyan desu /apasih

Oke, ga usah basa basi, langsung aja ke ceritanya! D

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Rin langsung menyambar Len dari saat pertama Len menginjakkan kakinya di kelas.

"Leeeen!" seru Rin sambil berlari ke arah Len.

"Hah?" balas Len.

"Unya unyaaa~" kata Rin gaje dengan suara yang di imut-imutkan. Len menatap Rin dengan aneh, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Rin menuju ke mejanya.

"Eh? Tunggu!" seru Rin sambil berlari ke meja Len.

"Unyu gak unyu gak?" tanya Rin bahagia.

"Gak," balas Len singkat. Rin langsung mundung di pojokan.

"Ah! Nanti pulang sekolah barengan lagi ya!" ajak Rin kembali dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa, Len hanya terdiam mengabaikan Rin mentah-mentah.

"Hah? Kamu kemaren jalan bareng sama dia pulangnya?" tanya Gumi kaget.

"Eh, bukan sih. Aku ngikutin dia aja," jawab Rin jujur.

"Gimana rumah dia? Bagus gak?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku gak ngikutin dia sampe situ… Aku cuma ngikutin sampe setengah jalan aja," jawab Rin.

"Rin, Rin. Itu namanya ngestalk," kata Luka yang mendengar perbincangan Gumi dan Rin itu.

"Ehehehe~" tawa Rin manis.

'_Ah… Oh iya ya, nanti dia kuikutin sampe rumah ah!'_ pikir Rin.

* * *

"Eh, rumahmu seperti apa wujudnya?" tanya Rin saat istirahat kepada Len.

"Seperti rumah," balas Len.

"Ih, bukan gitu," balas Rin kesal, "Coba deh gambar rumahmu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Rin menyodorkan sebuah kertas kosong dan sebuah pensil. Len hanya menatap benda-benda tersebut.

"Ayo gambar," perintah Rin. Len pun dengan malas menggambar satu kotak dengan segitiga di atasnya, lalu ditambahkan pintu dan jendela dua biji.

"Itu rumahmu?" tanya Rin.

"Bukan," jawab Len.

"Aaah, ayo gambar rumahmu…" balas Rin dengan manja.

"Males," balas Len.

"Kenapa males?" tanya Rin.

"Aku males menjelaskannya," balas Len. Rin langsung terdiam atas jawaban Len yang didasarkan jawaban sebelumnya itu. Muka Rin langsung menggembung kesal dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

* * *

Singkat cerita, pulang sekolahnya Rin langsung mengikuti Len lagi, walaupun niat awalnya ia ingin mengikuti Len tanpa diketahui sampai ke rumahnya, ia sudah benar-benar penasaran dengan perkataan Len kemarin dan pada akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya kepada Len sebelum mereka bahkan mencapai pertengahan jalan menuju ke rumah Len.

"Nyaaaan~" seru Rin sambil melompat ke samping Len.

"Sudah, kamu tidak usah mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti itu lagi, percuma saja, tidak unyu sama sekali," kata Len dingin, Rin langsung lesu.

"Mmm…" gumam Rin sedih, Len yang melihat itu menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak usah berbicara denganku lagi," balas Len.

"Eeeeh!? Kenapa?" tanya Rin kaget. Len tidak menjawab. Suasana pun menjadi hening untuk sesaat.

"A-Ah! Aku boleh ke rumahmu gak?" tanya Rin membuka pembicaraan.

"…Terserah," balas Len. Rin langsung tersenyum puas.

"Yeeeeiii~!" seru Rin sambil melompat-lompat lebay (coret).

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dengan Rin yang dengan cerewet membicarakan ini itu dengan Len yang hanya menjawab dengan singkat dan terkadang tidak menjawab seperti biasanya, sampailah mereka di depan suatu rumah berukuran sedang 2 tingkat yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Dibukalah pintu rumah tersebut menggunakan kunci rumah (masa kunci mobil) oleh Len.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Rin.

"Bukan, ini rumah orang lain. Sekarang aku mau merampok rumah ini," balas Len dengan maksud 'Ya iyalah ini rumah gue, masih nanya lagi'.

"HAAAH? KAMU PERAMPOK?" tanya Rin kaget. Len yang bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri 'ini anak memang beneran terlalu polos atau terlalu bego sih' itu pun menjawab, "Ini rumahku."

"Oooh, bersih ya~" balas Rin sambil menengok kesini kemari memperhatikan rumah Len. Len tidak membalas, ia melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rin pun mengikuti Len. Len terdiam sejenak dan berpaling ke arah Rin.

"Kamu mau apa di sini?" tanya Len.

"Eeeeh… Mau main bareng kamu?" jawab Rin yang sebenarnya juga bingung dia mau apa di rumah Len.

"**Ogah**," balas Len nge-bass.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin. Len terdiam dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, diikuti oleh Rin yang juga penasaran Len mau kemana.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Kamar," jawab Len singkat. Rin pun langsung bersemangat, ia mau melihat kamar Len. Namun ternyata, sesampainya di depan kamar Len, Len berkata kepada Rin, "Kamu tunggu di luar ya."

"Loh kok gitu?" tanya Rin tidak terima.

"Mau masuk?" balas Len.

"Mau dong!" seru Rin semangat.

"Berantakan kamarnya," balas Len.

"Gapapa gapapa~! Rumahnya saja bersih gini, apalagi kamarnya? Pasti bersih juga!" balas Rin.

"Tempat lain sama kamar berbeda," balas Len.

"Sudah, tidak apa apa!" balas Rin yang sudah tidak tahan ingin melihat kamar Len, Rin pun langsung membuka pintu Len tanpa izin, dan ia pun melihat… buku berserakan disini sana, beberapa helai pakain tergeletak di ranjang, dan peralatan tulis yang tersebar.

"…Aku sudah memperingatkanmu ya," kata Len kepada Rin yang terdiam membatu melihat kamar Len yang sudah seperti kapal hancur itu.

"Ya ampun Len! Kenapa yang lain diberesin tapi kamarnya gak diberesin!?" tanya Rin.

"Tempat yang lain jarang dipakai. Lagian kalau diberesin jadi susah nyari barang-barangnya," jawab Len santai. Rin langsung memelototi Len.

"Gak ada alasan! Hari ini kita akan membereskan kamarmu!" seru Rin.

"Eh," balas Len menandakan ketidak mauan.

"Ayo!" seru Rin sambil menarik tangan Len masuk ke kamar.

* * *

Dalam 1 jam, kamar Len tersebut langsung bersih tak bernoda. Rin ternyata adalah tukang bersih-bersih profesional. Len yang dari awal tidak berniat membereskan kamarnya pun hanya membantu sedikit saja.

"Nah! Bersih kan?" kata Rin sambil mengelap keringatnya, "Sekarang sebagai imbalannya, buatkan aku makanan ya~!"

Len yang sudah memprediksi bahwa Rin akan meminta imbalan hanya berkata, "Yasudah," dan berjalan menuju dapur yang ada di lantai satu. Ia juga menyetujui membuatkan Rin makanan karena dirinya sendiri juga sudah merasa lapar. Rin mengikuti Len turun ke bawah untuk melihat cara Len masak dan mempelajarinya.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Len.

"Mmm… Apa saja sih… Tapi aku suka jeruk," kata Rin dengan maksud tersembunyi. Len berpikir sebentar dan membuka kulkas, ia lalu mengambil suatu daging ikan yang berwarna putih, jeruk, pisang, dan lain-lain. Rin yang tidak tahu Len mau memasak apa pun bertanya, "Kamu mau masak apa?"

"Ikan panggang dicampur jeruk, pisang, dan beberapa bumbu masak," jawab Len.

"Eh? Kok kombinasinya aneh?" tanya Rin.

"Enak kok," jawab Len. Rin yang merasa bahwa Len lebih berpengalaman banyak di dapur daripada dirinya pun diam dan menunggu di meja makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terciumlah wangi yang segar. Rin yang langsung ngiler pergi untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Len. Rin yang sudah berada di sisi Len melihat jeruk yang sedang dipotong-potong, ternyata Rin sebagai pecinta jeruk sejati mencium wangi segar dari jeruk tersebut (Author : ini memang benar-benar tidak logis but deal with it).

"Kamu kenapa kesini lagi?" tanya Len.

"Ah, habisnya ada wangi enak. Taunya dari jeruk ini, hehehe~" jawab Rin. Len merasa aneh karena dia yang jaraknya hanya beberapa cm saja dari jeruk itu tidak mencium apa-apa. Rin dengan bahagia dan polos mendekatkan diri ke jeruk itu, yang dalam arti lain, ia juga mendekati Len yang memotong jeruk tersebut.

Tanpa disadari, Rin sudah berada hanya beberapa cm di depan Len. Rin yang mengendus-endus jeruk tersebut seperti anjing benar-benar mengganggu Len yang belum selesai memotong jeruk tersebut. Len yang berada tepat di belakang Rin bisa mencium bau shampoo beraroma segar dari rambut Rin, wanginya sebenarnya lumayan enak, tapi entah kenapa Len merasa pusing seketika karena wanginya menyengat sekali.

"Sudah sana, balik ke meja makan," usir Len kesal.

"Eh? Ah! Aku saja yang memotong jeruk ini ya!" seru Rin senang, melihat Rin senang sekali seperti itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Len pun mengalah dan memberikan pisaunya ke Rin. Rin langsung mengambil pisau itu dan mulai memotong-motong jeruk tersebut dengan gembira, Len pun beranjak mengambil pisau lain untuk memotong pisang.

Baru beberapa menit ditinggal, tangan Rin sudah terkena pisau dan berdarah.

"Aaaah!" seru Rin tersentak ketika mata pisau itu mengiris jari telunjuknya, Len langsung menoleh ke arah Rin dan melihat Rin yang sedang mengemut jarinya itu.

"Kenapa? Kena pisau?" tanya Len.

"I-Iya…" jawab Rin malu, '_Masa aku motong jeruk aja gak bisa sih?_' pikirnya kesal.

"Ayo ke ruang tamu, ku obati dulu," jawab Len yang merasa bodoh telah membiarkan seorang Rin yang kurang waras itu memotong jeruk. Rin pun mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Len ke ruang tamu.

Sampainya di ruang tamu, Rin disuruh duduk di sebuah bantal duduk, Rin pun terduduk lesu sambil masih mengemut jari telunjuknya itu. Sedangkan Len langsung menuju ke sebuah lemari dan mencari sebuah bet*dine dan hans*plas. Karena Len merogoh-rogoh kedalam lemari, tentunya lemari tersebut bergoyang-goyang (?) dan jatuhlah sebuah buku dari atas lemari tersebut. Len tidak menyadari jatuhnya buku tersebut dan terus mencari, Rin yang sadar langsung mengambil buku tersebut dan melihat covernya…

"Photo Album" tulisannya.

Rin pun mulai membuka halaman pertamanya, terlihat sebuah foto seorang perempuan dan laki-laki, sepertinya itu adalah foto ibu dan ayah Len waktu muda, album itu dipenuhi oleh foto-foto perempuan dan laki-laki itu. Namun mencapai pertengahan album, terdapat foto-foto perempuan dan laki-laki tadi didampingi seorang bayi… Tapi entah kenapa muka bayi tersebut dicoret-coret dengan spidol hitam, menuju 3 halaman sesudah halaman tersebut, foto anak kecil yang sepertinya adalah bayi tadi yang sudah tumbuh, sama juga, mukanya dicoret. Hal yang sama terjadi dengan foto ketik bayi itu sudah remaja, mukanya dicoret, tapi Rin mulai bisa mendeduksi siapa anak tersebut yang mukanya tertutup oleh spidol hitam.

Rin mendongak dan melihat ke arah Len yang rupanya sudah menemukan bet*dine dan hans*plas tersebut. Len berjalan dan terduduk di bantal duduk seberang Rin.

"Mana tanganmu?" tanya Len sambil menyiapkan bet*dine yang ia bawa tadi.

"…Umm… Len… Ini…" balas Rin sambil mengangkat album foto yang tadi ia taruh di bawah meja. Kedua mata Len langsung terbelak kaget.

"Kamu dapat darimana buku itu!?" tanya Len setengah berteriak.

"Ah… T-Tadi buku ini jatuh dari atas lemari…" balas Rin yang agak takut karena diteriaki seperti itu oleh Len, Rin pun menunduk dengan rasa bersalah.

"…Kau sudah lihat isinya kan?" tanya Len yang sudah tahu bahwa Rin tidak akan bisa membiarkan buku seperti itu tidak terbaca.

"I..Iya… Maaf…" jawab Rin merasa bersalah. Rin bisa mendengar sebuah 'Cih' setelah ia berkata demikian, ia pun menjadi semakin takut untuk berhenti menunduk.

"Jadi… kau sudah tahu 'kan anak di album tersebut siapa?" tanya Len.

"…Itu… Kamu 'kan?" jawab Rin.

"…Lalu kamu tahu… siapa yang mencoret mukaku di album itu?" tanya Len lagi. Rin terdiam karena tidak tahu.

"Wanita di album itulah… yang mencoretnya," lanjut Len. Rin tersentak kaget dengan jawaban itu. _Ibunya? Atau wanita di album itu bukan ibunya?_ Rin tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan atas perkataan Len tadi. Melihat Rin yang berpikir keras, Len pun lanjut berkata lagi.

"Ya, wanita itu adalah ibuku."

"Eh!?" sahut Rin kaget.

"…Kamu benar… Aku adalah anak durhaka. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan ibuku, aku bukanlah anak yang baik. Aku selalu membuat ibuku marah dan merepotkan ibuku," kata Len, "Dan karena itulah… Ibuku membenciku."

"…Aku benar-benar… hanyalah barang yang tidak berguna… Sebuah sampah…"

"BUKAN! KAMU BUKAN SAMPAH!" teriak Rin tiba-tiba,

"Kenapa kamu berkata demikian?" tanya Len sambil memandang Rin, "Aku juga… telah memberikanmu berbagai kekecewaaan, bukan?"

"Tidak! Kamu tidak pernah mengecewakanku!" jawab Rin tegas.

"…Kalau begitu, suatu saat nanti aku akan mengecewakanmu, lalu kamu akan menyesal telah mencoba mendekatiku," balas Len, "…Sebaiknya kamu tidak usah mendekati sampah sepertiku…"

Rin terdiam, lalu kembali menunduk. Lalu ia pun menyadari bahwa rok sekolahnya telah ternoda oleh darah yang mengecer dari jarinya.

"Eh? Uwawawaaa!" teriak Rin kaget sambil langsung menarik jari telunjuknya. Len yang melihat darah mengalir dari telunjuk Rin langsung menarik tangannya dan mengobati lukanya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

* * *

Setelah luka Rin diobati, Len pun kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan memasak dan Rin kembali ke meja makan dan menunggu Len dengan lebih sabar dari sebelumnya.

Kira-kira 10 menit kemudian, Len datang ke meja makan dengan satu piring berisikan makanan di tangan kanannya dan dua piring kosong di tangan kirinya. Ia pun meletakkan semua itu di meja makan dan beranjak kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas.

Rin menatap makanan tersebut, ia pun menelan liurnya yang keluar sendiri akibat rasa lapar. Lalu Len kembali dengan dua gelas berisikan air putih di kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Len pun terduduk di kursi makan seberang Rin.

"Selamat makan," kata Len dengan suara kecil. Rin yang mendengar aba-aba untuk makan itu pun mengambil makanan dari piring yang berisikan makanan itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Wah~ Enak sekali~" kata Rin. Walaupun kurang bisa terlihat jelas, namun terlihat sebuah senyuman di wajah Len.

* * *

Sesudah makan, Rin pun pamit pulang. Len pun mengantarkan Rin sampai pintu depan dan membukakan pintu.

"Pintunya sudah kubuka—" kata-kata Len itu terputus oleh Rin yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Len.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan tetap mendekatimu," kata Rin. Setelah itu ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. Len yang benar-benar kaget karena dipeluk itu langsung mencoba menetralisirkan detak jantungnya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia dipeluk oleh seseorang.

"…Terserahlah…" jawab Len yang menghindari kontak mata dengan Rin. Lalu dengan tersenyum, Rin pun pergi berlari sambil berseru, "Sampai ketemu besok!"

* * *

Tempat ngebales riviu (?)

**Lyn Ed** : Makasih ya reviewnya :D

Emm… Masa lalunya sepertinya yaaa… MKKB (?)

Yasudah nanti dibahas di chapter selanjutnya. Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu udah baca!

**Mugi-pyon** : Halo jugah ;v /kedipkedipgaje

Shinita—Uwaaah Kagepro xDD /fansberat

TapiShinitarouyangmana? owo /fansmacamapaini

Arigatou buat reviewnya~

**BerlianaDeceiver1224** : Sip bos! =w= 7 /apa

**Namikaze Kyoko **: Beneran? Mengharukan? Ciyusan? /udahwoi

Yap~ Namanya juga Rin, pasti masih lah xD (?)

Arigatou for the review :3

**neko-neko kawaii **: Arigatou reviewnya! Iya ini chapter 2nya~

Ciyusan lucu (?) Uwaaaah makasih yaaa XDD


	3. Past

Alo semua :V /apasih

Saya sebagai author yang pemalas dan ga bener (?) pun terkena writer's block.

Jadiiiii, chapter ini cuma... er… ngebahas past-tense (?), eh maksudnya masa lalu (beda jauh om) si Len.

Wahahahaha D /abaikanlahiniauthorsarap

Enjoy desu! o_ b

* * *

Chapter 3 : Past

* * *

**Author sinting mode ON**

Setelah kepergian Rin, Len menutup pintu depan rumahnya dan menguncinya dengan kunci (Author : kalo bukan kunci apa lagi coba =w=). Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk menyiapkan segumpel (?) handuk, baju rumah, celana rumah dan… p*ntsu (Author : bingung mau ngomongnya apa XD mosok ngomonge katok dalem /stop). Ia langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri (baca : untuk membersihkan diri dari virus-virus kegilaan Rin yang berpotensi menulari dia).

**Author sinting mode OFF**

Len menanggalkan bajunya dan menggantung handuk dan sebagainya di gantungan yang ada di kamar mandi tersebut. Lalu ia menyalakan shower air dingin duluan baru panas, karena kalau panas duluan bisa membuat kulit melepuh, ia dulu pernah menyalakan panas duluan, dia langsung kelepek kelepek kepanasan lalu lari telanjang keluar kamar mandi dan pada akhirnya tidak mau masuk ke kamar mandi lagi karena air panasnya belum dimatikan. Akhirnya ia menggunakan spatula untuk mematikan air panas itu dari jauh.

Kembali di masa kini, Len pun mulai berpikir tentang masa lalunya seraya air shower menghujani dirinya (pikirkanlah gambaran cowok-cowok yang biasa di manga lagi mandi sambil mikir).

**-FLASHBACK- LEN POV -**

"PRANG!" terdengar suatu suara benda pecah di belakangku, aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya aku telah memecahkan sebuah guci mahal milik orang tuaku. Ibuku yang juga mendengar suara keras itu langsung berlari menuju asal suara itu dan seketika ia melihat pecahan guci tersebut, ia langsung menamparku.

"KAMU NGAPAIN HAH!?" teriak ibuku.

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" balasku takut.

"GAK! KAMU PASTI SENGAJA! KAMU TUH MEMANG SUKANYA MEMBUAT ORANG REPOT! MERUGIKAN ORANG!" teriak ibuku lagi, aku yang sudah menduga kalau ibuku akan membalas seperti itu hanya bisa diam. Aku memang anak yang ceroboh, barang-barang di rumah paling sering rusak olehku. Walaupun aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, karena sudah banyak kesalahanku yang membuat ibuku marah, pada akhirnya aku pun pasti dibilang sengaja.

Kakiku yang tadi rupanya menginjak pecahan guci pun mulai terasa sakit, aku mengangkat kakiku dari pecahan guci itu dan melihat darah mengucur dan telah mengotori lantai.

"Tuh 'kan! Ngotor-ngotorin lantai lagi! Dasar memang anak gak tahu diri! Sudah diizinkan numpang di rumah ini saja sudah untung, tahu!?" teriak ibuku kesal seketika ia melihat lantai kayunya dikotori oleh darahku.

"Seharusnya kamu tahu malu! Jadi anak yang berbakti, jangan cuma bisa merusak saja! Kamu mau jadi orang yang tidak berguna sampai besar nanti, hah!?" lanjut ibuku. Aku ingin membantah, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ibuku selalu benar, aku selalu salah.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," balasku.

"Kamu masih mau berbohong lagi!? Kamu gak usah mengelak begitu! Ibu tahu, kamu selalu saja ingin membuat ibu repot sampai ibu tidak bisa bersenang-senang lagi! Kamu ingin ibu cepat-cepat mati, 'kan!? Sudah, mengaku saja!" balas ibuku masih berteriak. Aku kesal, aku kesal dengan perkataan ibuku yang menjurus seperti fitnahan itu. Aku mencintai ibuku, aku tidak ingin merepotkan ibuku, tapi aku terlalu ceroboh dan malah selalu menyusahkan ibuku.

"Diam!" seruku marah. Aku kesal, aku paling benci ketika ibuku berkata seperti itu, bahwa aku membencinya dan ingin dia mati, karena kebenarannya adalah kebalikannya. Setiap kali ibuku berkata demikian, aku merasa kesal dan sedih. Karena rasa sayangku untuk ibuku serasa ditolak mentah-mentah sebelum aku bahkan bisa mengutarakannya.

"Apa!? Sekarang kamu menyuruh ibu diam!? Dasar anak durhaka!" teriak ibuku, aku langsung berlari ke kamarku, jejak-jejak darah pun bertebaran di lantai. Ketika aku sampai di kamarku, aku bisa mendengar teriakan ibuku yang marah karenanya.

Aku kesal… Aku kesal terhadap diriku sendiri… Kenapa aku tidak bisa berubah? Aku malas belajar, aku tidak memiliki teman, pada Hari Ibu pun aku tidak bisa mengucapkan 'Aku sayang ibu' kepada ibuku. Aku terduduk bersandar pintu sambil menangis.

_"Aku benar-benar tidak berguna… Aku hanya menjadi beban bagi ibuku…"_ pikirku.

Ayahku adalah orang yang sibuk, ia selalu pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan. Terkadang ia bahkan pergi sampai berhari-hari. Tapi walau begitu, aku dekat dengan ayah. Aku pun terkadang merasa bahwa hanya ayahku seorang yang menyayangiku. Tapi waktu itu, ketika aku duduk di kelas 5 SD, aku entah kenapa terlibat dengan beberapa yakuza yang dibayar untuk menakut-nakutiku. Sepertinya ada murid-murid di kelasku dulu yang tidak suka dengan kepribadianku dan menyewa mereka, mungkin karena hanya untuk menakut-nakuti mereka dibayar murah. Rupanya para yakuza itu juga lama-lama kesal sendiri dengan sikapku dan langsung berniat membunuhku. Ayahku yang baru pulang kerja melihatku yang dikerumuni oleh yakuza di gang dekat rumah. Seketika salah satu yakuza itu melontarkan pisaunya yang mengarah ke jantungku, ayahku langsung berlari melindungiku dan akhirnya dia yang terkena pisau itu di bahu tangan kirinya.

Darah langsung mengucur deras dari bahu ayahku. Aku yang kaget setengah mampus langsung menangkap ayahku yang jatuh. Ayahku langsung memegangi bahunya sambil merintih kesakitan, aku yang tidak tahu mau berkata apa hanya menangis. Para yakuza tadi yang melihat adanya korban baru yang kalau dibunuh akan lebih menyakitiku langsung menusuk ayahku tanpa ampun di jantungnya. Ayahku langsung memuntahkan darah dan menggelinding dari tanganku ke tanah. Para yakuza itu hanya tertawa puas melihatku yang tidak berdaya dan meninggalkanku.

Ibuku yang sedang keluar rumah untuk membuang sampah melihat beberapa yakuza keluar dari gang kecil tempat aku dan ayahku berada dan karena penasaran, ibuku melihat ke dalam gang itu—hanya untuk melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar tragis di hadapannya.

Ibuku lagi-lagi memarahiku, tapi untuk saat itu, aku memakluminya. Aku menerima semua ocehan dan omelan dari ibuku. Semua memang salahku, kalau saja aku adalah anak yang ceria dan suka berteman seperti anak-anak lain, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi jika saja aku melindungi ayahku tadi, akulah yang akan mati, dan ayahku akan hidup. Orang tuaku bisa saja membuat anak lain untuk menggantikanku, malah mungkin saja anak yang lebih baik dan lebih bisa membahagiakan orang tua. Tapi ayahku yang berakhir mati, dan akan susah untuk digantikan.

…Ibuku pun… Mungkin akan lebih senang kalau aku mati, ibuku mungkin akan lebih bisa menerimanya. Buktinya, pada waktu itu aku masih ingat dia berteriak sambil memeluk ayahku… "KAMU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR SAMPAH! SEHARUSNYA KAMU SAJA YANG MATI!" lalu ibuku pun melemparkan kantong sampahnya kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan mukaku yang terasa sungguh najis itu.

'_Semua salahku, aku tidak pantas untuk menangis. Seorang sampah… Tidak pantas untuk merasa sedih dan menangis… Dan seorang sampah… Tidak pantas untuk merasa senang dan tertawa…_' pikirku waktu itu.

Sejak saat itu, sepertinya ibuku makin membenciku, karena akulah yang bisa dibilang 'membunuh' ayahku. Ibuku bahkan pernah menyuruhku untuk pergi dari rumah dan tidak kembali lagi.

Pernah aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri, tapi aku terlalu pengecut, baru saja aku memegang sebuah silet dan mengacungkannya di depan pergelangan tanganku, aku sudah menyerah dan meletakkan kembali silet tersebut di tempat yang seharusnya. Aku juga pernah mencoba mencekik diriku sendiri sampai mati, namun aku langsung lemas dan tidak ada tenaga untuk mencekik diriku lagi ketika darahku berhenti mengalir ke kepalaku, tepatnya otakku. Pada saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dan merasa kalau kepalaku tidak ada.

* * *

"Fiuh," kataku sambil menutup keran air panas. Air dingin pun segera menyambarku, aku langsung menghindar dari pancuran air karena kedinginan dan menutup keran air dingin dari samping. Aku memakai baju yang tadi sudah kusiapkan dengan sebelumnya mengeringkan diri memakai handuk.

_"Ah, benar juga… Besok ada tugas drama pendek bahasa Inggris ya…"_ pikirku lemas, Aku memang paling tidak suka dengan tugas kelompok yang hanya bisa dikerjakan dengan kelompok. Aku langsung berniat bolos dalam sekejap.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!" aku mendengar suara pintu depan diketuk dengan lumayan kencang, aku langsung menuju kesana dan membukakan pintu 35 derajat hanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

**Normal POV **

"Kamu kenapa lagi?" tanya Len.

"E-Ehehehe…" balas Rin yang entah kenapa datang lagi ke rumah Len sambil terengah-engah.

"Itu… 'Kan ada tugas drama, aku kelupaan… Luka sudah pasangan sama Gumi, teman-teman yang lain juga sudah ada pasangan semua… Jadi aku yakin, kalau kamu belum ada pasangan…" lanjut Rin.

"Intinya?" tanya Len.

"Pasangan sama aku ya buat tugas drama~" jawab Rin dengan senyum setengah lingkarannya.

"Aku gak ikut drama," balas Len. Rin kaget.

"Eh!? Kok bisa!?" tanya Rin dengan pupil mata yang mengecil mendadak.

"Aku bakal sakit demam besok, jadi gak bisa masuk sekolah," jawab Len santai.

"Maksudnya mau bolos?" tanya Rin.

"Sakit. Bukan bolos," jawab Len.

"Iya sakit yang dibuat-buat kan? Itu namanya bolos," balas Rin nyengir.

"Ya begitulah, jadi _good luck_ aja buat besok," balas Len sambil menutup pintunya.

"EEEEH!?" teriak Rin kaget sambil dengan cekatan menahan pintu tersebut sebelum Len sempat menutupnya. Wajah Rin berubah jadi puppy dog eyes yang bisa dibilang unyu, Len yang tidak tidak kuat melihat cahaya pancaran memohon dari mata Rin pun membukakan pintu.

"Yasudah," kata Len, "Masuk."

"Horeee~" balas Rin sambil melangkah masuk ke rumah Len.

* * *

"Hei, hei… Kamu habis mandi ya?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba. Disini ceritanya Rin dan Len sudah berada di kamar Len dan sedang memikirkan naskah drama pendek tersebut yang bertemakan 'Menerima, membatalkan, dan menolak undangan'.

"Iya," balas Len; singkat seperti biasa, "Jadi… Naskahnya?"

"Ah! Aku berpikir kalau kita ceritanya sedang teleponan, terus dulu ceritanya kamu ngundang aku ke pesta ulang tahunmu, tapi adikku sakit mendadak dan aku tidak bisa pergi… Akhirnya sebagai permintaan maaf aku mengajakmu pergi ke restoran pada hari Minggu dan kutraktir tapi kamu menolak karena kamu ada urusan hari itu. Akhirnya aku menawarkan pergi pada hari Senin dan kamu menerimanya!" jelas Rin.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengundangmu?" tanya Len.

"Umm… Di dramanya kamu tidak mengundang kok, hanya mengangkat teleponku saja~" jawab Rin dengan senyum cerianya.

"Dialognya?" tanya Len lagi.

"Nah itu, ayo kita buat sekarang!" ajak Rin. Len mengangguk dan menyiapkan buku catatan Inggrisnya untuk menuliskan dialog, karena Rin yang membuka pembicaraan telepon duluan, ia pun menulis dialognya pertama.

*Tring triing* (Bunyi telepon), Len mengangkat telepon.

Rin : "Hello, are you Len?"

"**Ehem**," sambar Len tiba-tiba selepas Rin menulis dialog tersebut. Len terlihat menahan senyumannya. Rin yang bingung langsung bertanya,

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu tahu yang kamu tulis tadi artinya apa?"

"Eh? Halo, kamu Len bukan, 'kan?"

"Kamu pikir itu perkataan yang benar untuk diucapkan saat membuka percakapan telepon?"

"Hah?"

"Harusnya kau tanya dulu, 'Halo, bisakah saya berbicara dengan Len?' atau 'Hello, can I speak to Len?'…"

"Oh iya ya, benar juga… Sebentar… Aku betulkan dulu…"

Rin langsung membetulkan dialognya itu dan memberikan pensil yang ia pegang ke Len. Len pun menulis…

Len : I'm Len. Who am I talking to?

Disambung oleh Rin…

Rin : I'm Rin. I'm sorry that I can't come to your birthday party. My brother suddenly got sick.

Len : Oh, I see. Then, where's my present?

"Pfff-" Rin langsung menyembur kaget dan berakhir tertawa, "Ahahahhah! Kamu bagaimana sih? Adikku sakit malah nanyain hadiah!"

"Ceritanya aku sudah antusias mau dapet hadiah, tapi kamunya malah gak bisa datang. Wajar dong kalau aku menanyakan hadiahku."

"Ehehehehe, dasar! Tanyakan dulu dong tentang kondisi adikku!"

"Yasudah," Len membalas dengan tatapan yang terlihat lumayan senang, walau ia tidak terlihat tersenyum. Hanya pandangan matanya yang terlihat senang. Rin pun senang melihat Len yang terlihat senang. Len menghapus tulisannya tadi dengan penghapus B*XY hitamnya dan menggantinya.

Len : Oh, I see. What's the disease?

Rin : Mmm… Fever. His body's hot so I compressed him with ice.

Len : Oh. Did you give him P*nadol?

"Pfff-" Rin kembali menyembur dan tertawa atas dialog tersebut.

"Kok kamu malah promosi obat demam sih!?" tanya Rin sambil tertawa.

"Aku sudah bingung mau bilang apa lagi, aku sih tidak terlalu peduli dengan adikmu yang sakit," jawab Len.

"Iiih jahat!" balas Rin sambil memukul Len ringan. Len pun menghapus bagian akhir dialognya dan mengubahnya menjadi "Oh" saja.

Rin : Ah! I know! How about I treat you for lunch at KF* on Sunday?

Len : I have to refuse. I have something to do that day.

Rin yang disodorkan pensil oleh Len langsung menambahkan "Sorry" di awal dialog Len yang terakhir.

Rin : Oh… Then, how about Monday?

Len : Okay. Don't forget to bring my present.

"BLETAK!" Len dijotos Rin dengan ringan, Rin pun tertawa lagi.

"Daritadi mikirnya hadiah mulu!"

"Hadiah itu sesuatu yang penting dalam ulang tahun."

"Iya deh… Oh ya, kamu ulang tahunya tanggal berapa?"

"Cek kalenderku kalau mau tahu."

Mendengar itu, Rin langsung bergegas menuju kalender yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia membalik setiap halaman kalender itu sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tanggal yang ditandai spidol merah bertuliskan "BD".

"Desember 27?" tanya Rin dengan nada yang sedikit kaget.

"Iya."

"Uwah! Ulang tahun kita sama dong~!"

"Oh."

"Kamu kok kelihatan tidak tertarik?"

"Wow."

"Jangan cuma 'wow' dong! Sudah mukanya datar pula!"

"Aku harus bilang apa lagi?"

"Ya… Kayak 'Uwaaa! Kita jodoh dong kalo gitu! Keren banget gak sih ultah kita sama!?', gitu."

"Bayangkanlah aku berbicara seperti itu…"

"…Er… Iya sih… Agak aneh ya?"

"Hmm… Ah, lanjutkan dialognya."

"Oh iya!"

Rin pun segera mengambil pensil yang tergeletak di meja dan menulis…

Rin : Okay! Bye!

Len : Bye.

"Nah… Sekarang tinggal latihan!" seru Rin semangat. Len sih iya iya aja, dan akhirnya mereka latihan drama. Namun karena drama ini kurang penting maka aku (author) skip saja, ceritanya mereka sudah kelar drama dan hari biasa pun dimulai (Author gak bener nih ah).

* * *

Saatnya membalas review~ Jujur, saya sebagai author terharu dengan jumlah review, favo, dan follow yang ada ;w;

Arigatou minna-san untuk waktunya membaca fic aneh bin ajaib ini orz /tertekuk lutut sambil nyium-nyiumin tangan para readers (?)

* * *

** Kireina Yume** : Yeeey! Ada yang penasaran! D /stop

** Namikaze Kyoko** : Iyah, nanti lama-lama Len ngeliat Rin ilernya netes-netes (?) /woianehwoi

** akanemori** : Len shota tsundere~ XD /dilindesLen Rin emang innocentnya kelewatan, tapi itulah yang ngebuat dia unyu :3 /apasih

Gumi emang kepo! XD /dijotosGumi

Kalo Luka sebagai karakter gapenting dan bukan main character emang susah ditebak :D /dilempartuna

Ano... pertanyaan pertama udah dijawab di cerita. Rin perhatian sama Len karena dia anak durhaka (?), terus akhirnya jadi penasaran sama si Len, terus demi fic ini tetap jalan (?) Shion family muncul sejak lebih dari 1 tahun yang lalu BD /plak

** NRen** : Sankyu for teh riviu~ ;D

** neko-neko kawaii** : 5 kali? Eh? Eh? O_O /kaget shok

Uwah makasih yaa xD

Kalo bisa promosiin juga ke temen-temenmu ;v /kabur /dikeroyokwargasekampung (?)

** Guest** : Telah dijawab di chapter ini~

Terimakasih buat review dan waktunya (y)


	4. School's Birthday : Maid and Butler Cafe

Halo readers lama dan baru!

Aku masih kena writer's block nih :'3

Udah gak update 1 hari… (Niatnya 1 chapter 1 hari)

Jadi maaf kalau cerita ini agak gaje, jelek, dll.

Enjoy, minnasan!

* * *

"Len-kun, nyaa~" sahut Rin ala kucing.

"Un…ya~!" gumam Rin sambil tiba-tiba nemplok di tangan kiri Len dengan unyu. Len berpaling ke arah Rin dan langsung melepaskan cengkraman kucing Rin dari tangannya dengan kasar karena takut ada orang yang melihat (baca : jijik).

Hari itu adalah perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang ke-267, pelajaran pun ditiadakan dan setiap kelas disuruh untuk mengadakan semacam stand atau acara untuk memeriahkan perayaan ulang tahun ini. Kelas Rin dan Len mengadakan semacam kafe, yang perempuan menggunakan kostum maid neko, yang laki-laki menggunakan kostum butler—biar banyak yang datang katanya.

Len sebenarnya pertama kali disuruh memakai kostum maid neko oleh Rin karena dengan mukanya yang shota-shota itu ia pasti akan terlihat unyu banget. Tapi begitu Rin memberinya kostum maid neko itu, Len langsung melempar kostum itu keluar jendela dengan sadisnya.

* * *

"Kenapa, nya? Kamu masih marah soal kejadian kemarin itu, nya?" tanya Rin.

"Gak marah, kesal saja," balas Len jujur.

"Maaf, nyaaa…" kata Rin sambil menunduk dengan wajah bersalah.

"Kamu jangan memakai 'nya' saat kamu berbicara denganku," balas Len.

"Kenapa, nya?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Rasanya aneh saja," jawab Len.

"Hoo," balas Rin.

"Lalu kamu jangan menggunakan suara yang dibuat-buat atau suara yang bagimu imut itu, sangat tidak enak didengar," kata Len lagi.

"Eeeh? Tapi unyu kan?" tanya Rin.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Len.

"Kamu kejam, Len…" balas Rin sedih. Len hanya melemparkan pandangannya ke tempat lain tanpa membalas apa-apa.

"Ah! Ada kak Kaito~nya!" seru Rin tiba-tiba dengan semangat yang kembali berkobar ditambah dengan suara yang dia buat-buat tadi, aku menoleh ke belakangku, terlihatlah Kaito; kakak kelas kami.

"Yo, Rin!" balasnya sambil berjalan ke arah Rin. Mereka memang cukup akrab karena mereka sama-sama kurang waras, Rin adalah orang gila sejati sedangkan Kaito adalah maniak es krim C*mpina yang sudah menghabiskan setidaknya 100.000 yen untuk es krim.

"Un…ya~!" gumam Rin sambil kembali mempraktekkan jurus nemplok di tangannya itu kepada Kaito. Kaito pun hanya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Rin.

"Ne, ne, Kaito-san~ Aku unyu tidak? Tadi kata Len aku tidak unyu sama sekali, nya~" tanya Rin sekalian curhat.

"Kamu unyu kok, tenang aja!" jawab Kaito dengan_ thumbs up,_ "Kamu sebentar lagi akan laku, kok~ Jangan berkecil hati~"

"Eeeeh, kurang ajar! Nya!" balas Rin kesal sambil tertawa, "Mentang-mentang kakak sudah punya pacar ya!"

"Ahahahah," tawa Kaito. Len yang merasa tidak ada urusan lagi disini pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju ke kelasnya.

Kaito memang sudah mempunyai pacar, yaitu Miku si pecandu bawang perai. Tingkat kegilaan mereka kurang lebih sama, akhirnya jadian deh mereka. Sedangkan di lain pihak, Rin sepertinya menyukai si Kaito. Tapi ya apa boleh buat, orang yang dia suka sudah punya pacar. Lalu Len, yang hanya lumayan dekat dengan Rin itu belum menyukai siapa-siapa, tapi nanti author ini akan menggugah perasaan Len itu dengan kejamnya! :D /dilempar pisang

Len yang sampai di depan kelas itu kaget atas panjangnya antrian yang sudah seperti antrian membeli tiket kereta saat lebaran itu. Ternyata memang ide kafe itu sukses besar.

Len yang daritadi tidak bekerja apa-apa dan malah keluyuran sendiri pun merasa agak beruntung. Kalau saja ia tadi langsung mulai bekerja, pasti dia sekarang sudah kecapekan terus tidak bisa istirahat. Dia langsung berniat ngeloyor ke tempat lain, tapi dia langsung di tahan seseorang.

"Hei, Kagamine-san…" panggil orang itu. Ya, marga Len adalah Kagamine sedangkan Rin adalah Neminaga (Author kekurangan ide).

"Ha?" tanya Len sambil menoleh ke orang itu, yang memanggil dia tadi rupanya si Gakupo sang pendekar terong.

"Kamu daritadi kemana saja sih? Ayo tukeran tempat denganku! Aku capek nih," jawab Gakupo memelas.

"Aku gak bisa," balas Len.

"Kenapa gak bisa?" tanya Gakupo lagi.

"Gak ngerti caranya," jawab Len.

"Udah nanti kamu ke meja yang ada di pojok kanan, itu mejaku tadi. Kamu tunggu disana sampai ada orang yang datang, terus kamu tanya saja dia mau makan apa, terus kan di mejaku ada kertas banyak tuh, kamu buat catet pesanannya dia terus kamu kasih ke Luka. Nanti kamu tinggal tunggu sebentar, terus kamu dikasih makanannya. Kamu anter deh ke yang mesan tadi, terus kamu harus duduk di seberang yang mesan kalau yang mesan hanya satu orang, terus kamu ajak ngobrol. Kalau sudah dua orang kamu tinggal ngomong 'Terima kasih telah mengunjungi kelas sebelas B!', lalu kamu tungguin deh sampai makanannya habis, kalau sudah habis kamu kumpulkan piring kotornya terus kamu kasih ke Gumi," jelas Gakupo panjang lebar.

"Oh," balas Len singkat, "Kayaknya rumit, aku gak ikutan deh,"

"Eh, tunggu!" seru Gakupo sambil menghentikan Len yang tiba-tiba berjalan pergi, "Sudah, tidak apa-apa! Intinya kamu hanya seperti main Diner D*sh versi asli kok!"

"Apa?" tanya Len yang tidak tahu Diner D*sh apaan.

"…Sudahlah! Masuk saja!" jawab Gakupo sambil mendorong-dorong Len masuk ke kelas itu.

* * *

Akhirnya, Len pun menunggui pelanggan di meja yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Gakupo. Biasanya sih pelanggannya itu sudah memilih mau sama butler atau maid yang mana, sekalian kan kesempatan untuk pendekatan dengan orang yang mereka suka atau idolakan itu.

Len yang daritadi tidak dapat pelanggan pun terduduk malas di meja itu sampai pada akhirnya ketiduran.

* * *

"Oiii~nya!" Len bisa mendengar sebuah suara yang samar-samar dari depannya.

"Uiiii~ Jangan tidur mulu~nya!" suara itu makin keras, ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"…Diem ah," gumam Len.

"Eeeeeh, nih butler satu! Ada pelanggan malah tidur~nya!" sahut suara itu. Len yang kaget langsung terbangun untuk melihat ke depannya, alhasil kepalanya langsung sakit.

"Oh… Cuma kamu," kata Len dengan suara bangun tidurnya itu ketika melihat Rin, ia pun kembali membuat bantal dari tangannya lalu membenamkan kepalanya di dalamnya.

"Eh gak sopan ya~nya!" balas Rin kesal.

"Berisik… Aku mau tidur…" gerutu Len.

"Sekolah sudah hampir selesai! Kamu tidak mau pulang~nya?" kata Rin. Len yang kaget lagi langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekitar—masih ramai.

"Sudah hampir selesai apanya!?" tanya Len tidak terima telah ditipu.

"Hehe~ Tapi kamu terbangun kan~nya?" jawab Rin manis.

"Yasudah, kamu mau apa disini? Kerja sana," balas Len.

"Kamu sendiri kerja dong! Aku mau pesan makanan nih! Lapar~nya!" balas Rin.

"Eh? Kamu bukannya maid juga?" tanya Len.

"Ohohoho~ Karena aku sudah bekerja keras maka aku mendapatkan waktu istirahat~nya!" jawab Rin.

"Cih," balas Len yang menyesal ia tidak bekerja apa-apa dari tadi.

"Ayo cepat berdiri! Lakukan tugasmu sebagai seorang butler yang baik~nya!" perintah Rin. Len pun yang sudah tidak ada pilihan lain juga akhirnya berdiri.

"Mau apa kamu?" tanya Len ala preman. Rin cemberut.

"Mana ada butler nanya pesananannya seperti itu?" tanya Rin.

"Ah sudahlah, pelanggannya juga cuma kamu," jawab Len tak peduli.

"Kejaaaam!" teriak Rin kesal, seisi kelas pun menoleh untuk melihat. Len yang langsung panik dilihatin dengan segera berkata,

"Anda ingin memesan apa?"

Len yang saking paniknya akhirnya menggunakan bahasa yang sangat formal, Rin langsung tertawa melihat tingkah laku Len itu. Rin pun mengikuti arus dan juga membalas dengan bahasa formal.

"Saya ingin memesan dua _chicken burger_ nya~!"

"Dua?"

"Iya, dua~nya!"

"Oke, ditunggu pesanannya."

Len pun yang merasa Rin sangat rakus langsung pergi menuju Luka, disitu ia memberikan kertas yang telah ia tulisi dengan pesanan Rin. Luka pun menerimanya dan langsung disusunlah sebuah _chicken burger_ olehnya. Len lalu kembali ke Rin dengan dua piring _chicken burger_ di tangannya.

"Ini pesanan anda," katanya sambil menaruh dua piring tersebut di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, ayo duduk~nya," ajak Rin. Len pun duduk manis dengan femininnya (#Authordilindes). Rin pun mulai makan. Len hanya menatap Rin dengan tajam setajam silet investig*si (Authornya udah gilanya keluar).

"Nya~ Nya~ Anda makan juga dong~ Sudah sengaja kupesankan dua~nya," kata Rin sambil mendorong-dorong sang _chicken burger_ ke arah Len.

"Masih pakai 'anda saya' nih?" tanya Len yang sudah malas memakai bahasa tersebut.

"Aku kamu saja ya? Lebih unyu~nya," jawab Rin. Len hanya ber'hoo' kecil sambil mengambil _chicken burger_ tadi tanpa terima kasih.

"Aku makan ya," kata Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Silahkan~nya."

* * *

Rin dan Len pun mulai makan. Rin makan dengan unyu-unyu; menjaga image neko-nya. Len di lain pihak, makan dengan mencoba untuk menjaga imagenya yang kalem itu, tapi karena _chicken burger_ itu terlalu enak, ia langsung memakannya dengan lahap sampai jari-jarinya ia jilatin (Stop author stop).

Rin yang melihat lahapnya Len itu merasa terhibur dan senyum-senyum simpul sendiri. Len yang _burger_nya sudah habis-bis tanpa jejak langsung sadar bahwa ia dilihatin Rin daritadi, ia pun langsung izin ke belakang untuk cuci tangan dan menghilangkan rasa malunya sebagai orang yang mempunyai kemaluan (baca : rasa malu). Rin mengangguk dan pergilah Len ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mencuci tangan, Len pun keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dan melihat Luka yang sedang menyajikan sebuah chicken burger ke sebuah butler lain. Len yang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya pun menghampiri Luka dan berkata bahwa Rin menginginkan 3 _chicken burger _lagi. Luka mengangguk percaya dan memberikan Len 3 _chicken burger_. Len langsung berputar arah kembali ke kamar mandi untuk menikmati ketiga _chicken burger_ itu sendirian, namun Luka menghentikannya dan berkata kalau Rin ada di arah lain. Len pun akhirnya pergi menghampiri Rin.

"Eh, Len… Kamu beli lagi _burger_~nya?" tanya Rin kaget melihat 3 piring burger di tangan Len.

"…Aku kira kamu tidak akan kenyang dengan satu _burger_, jadi kubelikan kamu 3 _burger_ lain…" jawab Len berbohong dengan perasaan tidak rela. Rin yang melihat muka masam Len itu langsung mengerti kalau Len ketagihan memakan _chicken burger_ tersebut.

"Eheheh~ Aku sudah kenyang kok~nya, kamu saja yang makan~nya," balas Rin girang, ia bahagia sekali saat mengetahui kalau Len sebenarnya lumayan kekanak-kanakan. Len menatap Rin dengan tatapan berterima kasih bercampur malu, lalu ia kembali duduk dan mulai menyantap burgernya itu.

"Nya~ Nya~ Len-kun~ Aku mau nanya," kata Rin.

"Mm… Apa?" tanya Len dengan mulut penuh potongan _burger_, Len yang kaget _burger_ di mulutnya itu tiba-tiba tvmpeh-tvmpeh langsung nge-blush dan menutupi mulutnya (maksudnya pas dia makan burgernya muncrat).

"M-Maaf…" kata Len dengan kepalanya yang diputar 45 derajat ke kanan. Rin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, merusak semua image neko-nya yang unyu-unyu itu.

"Apa!?" seru Len kesal merasa ditertawakan, kali ini ia menelan isi mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa~nya… Oh iya, itu…" balas Rin.

"Hari Sabtu ini… Temani aku ke suatu tempat yuk~nya!" lanjut Rin.

"Kemana?" tanya Len.

"Itu, kan ada diskon tiket kalau datang ke Mutemut (semacam Theme Park) berombongan 10-12 orang. Jadi… Sekarang aku udah mengajak 9 orang, sama kamu jadi 10 orang deh~nya!" jawab Rin.

"Aku gak ikut," jawab Len.

"HUWEEEE!" tangis Rin keras-keras biar satu kelas denger, lagi-lagi semua murid yang ada di kelas dan sekitarnya langsung menoleh ke meja Rin dan Len itu.

"Oke! Oke! Aku ikut!" seru Len.

"Siiiip~nya!" balas Rin yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah super puas dan bahagianya itu. Len hanya face palm kesal.

"…Siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Len lagi sambil mengangkat _burger_ terakhirnya.

"Aku, Gumi, Gumo, Luka, Kaito, Miku, Gakupo, Author, Temen Author, dan terakhir, kamu~nya!" jawab Rin.

"Author siapa?" tanya Len.

"Entah lah, pas aku lagi mendiskusikan siapa saja yang mau diajak, tau-tau ada orang lewat minta-minta ikut, pake ngajak temen segala lagi. Katanya dia kekurangan ide~nya," jawab Rin.

"Oh," gumam Len yang tidak mengerti sambil menelan potongan _burger_ terakhirnya itu.

"Jadiii~ Karena jumlah perempuan dan laki-lakinya pas 5-5… Kita sepakat mau buat Quintuple Date!" seru Rin. Len hanya memasang wajah yang terbaca seperti 'Dahel*isdat'.

"Maksudnya kencan berlima~nya!" lanjut Rin.

"Aku gak jadi ikut, _good luck_ nyari laki-laki lain," balas Len sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya bersiap kabur.

"HU-" tangisan Rin yang hampir keluar lagi langsung dihentikan oleh tangan Len yang dengan sigap membekep mulut Rin. Rin yang merasa masih ada potongan-potongan roti _burger_ di tangan Len pun dengan polosnya menjilati tangan Len yang membekepnya itu. Len kaget dan langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kamu ngapain!?" tanya Len dengan sedikit nge-blush.

"Eh? Habis tadi ada sisa-sisa _burger_ yang tadi, hehe~nya," balas Rin manis nan innocent. Len yang tidak tahu mau bilang apa lagi pun hanya menggeram kesal atas _personality_ Rin yang terlalu polos dan menyusahkan.

"…Aku ke toilet dulu," izin Len.

"Eh? Oke~nya," balas Rin. Len pun segera pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci tangannya bersih-bersih, dia tidak mau tangannya bau jigong dan terinfeksi oleh virus dan bakteri dari mulut Rin. Tapi, ya… Harus diakui kalau dia cukup menyukai rasa telapaknya dijilat-jilat oleh Rin tadi, rasanya mirip-mirip-beda sama rasa dijilat anjing atau kucing—geli-geli unyu gitu. Tapi tetap saja dia jijik.

"Hah… Menyedihkan sekali nasibku…" gumam Len. Setelah ia selesai membersihkan tangannya, ia kembali ke meja dimana Rin berada dan melanjutkan obrolan kecilnya dengan Rin yang memulai pembicaraan selalu.

Di chapter berikutnya, saatnya Quintuple Date!

* * *

Pembalasan review:

** Mugi-pyon** : Haro kak pyon~ :3 (?)

Iya ya? XD

Aku emang sebenernya suka komedi haha X3

Ooh, yang muncul pertama kali di manga Kagerou Days kan? Aku sebenernya juga udah nebak kalo itu Shinitarou yang itu, tapi emangnya dia kenapa?

Ja ne dayo!

** Namikaze Kyoko** : Iyadong, promosi obat demam itu mutlak B) /apaan sih nih Author satu

Len emang udah mulai gila kok ;D

** Kireina Yume **: OOC banget dan menyeramkan banget *ikutan merinding* (?)

** akanemori **: Emang di kelasku banyak yang ngomongnya seperti itu, dapet deh idenya (?)

Len : Aku ogah tinggal seatap sama perempuan. (/dilindes)

Gumi dan Luka emang kejam :D

Takdir desoe `L_`

Oke coooyyy! D / FIGHTING~!

** neko-neko kawaii **: Arigatou desu~ XD

Tapi karena semua fic disini ngetop akhirnya fic saya jadi biasa-biasa aja :'3 (?)

Eh, s-saya gak maksa anda buat promosi, aku cuma bercanda kok OAO" /sampebelepotanngomongnya

** Clarincia-chan **: Amin keren.

Hooo, iya, yang penting ente suka sama fic ane ini ane udah bahagia /apasih

Makasih folfavnya \m\

Byeeee xD/

** Usagi Yumi** : Penasaran? :3 Arigatou! XD


	5. Mutemut Theme Park

Halo~ Revi-nyan kembali hadir menemani anda dengan cerita gadungan ini ;3

Udah, karena Revi-nyan habis dibakar di lapangan gara-gara paskib, Revi-nyan udah bingung mau ngomong apa lagi :'3

Doain Revi-nyan ya, biar besok Revi-nyan bisa bolos latian paskib :DD /jangan ditiru/

Kalian tidak tahu betapa pegelnya kaki Revi-nyan yang mulus indah kece ini T^TT /stop/

Udahan deh curhatnya :3 Langsung ke cerita aja ya~

Eheheheh~ Entah kenapa tapi alur chapter satu ini BERBEDA jauh dari yang Revi-nyan rencanain. Mungkin karena kepala Revi-nyan yang memang isinya udah kayak taman bermain dengan sungai dan ikan hiu didalamnya (?)

Oke, enjoy!

* * *

Matahari terlihat cerah, Len yang baru bangun tidur itu menguap dan terguling dari kasurnya dan terjatuh (?). Pagi itu ia terasa pusing-pusing dan sakit kepala, jadi dia seperti nge-fly gitu.

Ia terbangun dari posisi jatuhnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Mutemut nanti. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang mabuk… Sebenarnya dari kemarin dia sudah merasa kurang enak badan, dan dia memang juga merasa perkataan dan perbuatannya agak aneh; tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi dengan kondisi nge-fly-nya yang sekarang ini, ia tidak tahu dia merasa seperti apa. Pikirannya sulit dijelaskan.

Beberapa saat setelah Len bersiap-siap pergi ke Mutemut, ia mendengar suara bel pintu depannya, ia pun turun dan langsung membukakan pintu.

"Ya ampun, Len! Kamu belum siap-siap?" tanya Rin yang berdiri di depan pintu depan rumah itu.

"Sudah kok," jawab Len.

"Tapi kamu hanya memakai baju rumahan seperti itu!" balas Rin kesal.

"Lalu aku harus pakai apa?" tanya Len lagi.

"Aaaah! Sudah! Ayo naik! Aku akan pilihkan baju untukmu!" jawab Rin sambil mendorong-dorong Len masuk ke dalam. Mereka pun langsung menuju kamar Len.

* * *

"Oi, Len! Yang tempat pakaian biasa dimana?" tanya Rin.

"Situ," jawab Len sambil menunjuk ke sebuah lemari dua pintu. Rin langsung membuka lemari tersebut dan terlihatlah pakaian-pakaian yang jumlahnya sangat sedikit bagi Rin.

"Yaaah… Pilihannya sedikit sekali…" kata Rin lesu dan kecewa karena ia sudah mengira bahwa ia akan bisa men-dress up si Len.

"Belikan dong," balas Len.

"Eh?" gumam Rin yang merasa aneh dengan balasan Len itu. Rin menoleh dan melihat Len sedang senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Rin yang belum pernah melihat Len senyum itu langsung merinding ketakutan dengan perubahan Len yang sangat drastis itu. Rin pun akhirnya hanya mengabaikan Len dan melihat-lihat pakaian yang dimiliki oleh Len.

Rin dengan tidak sengaja melihat piyama milik Len, motifnya pisang. Rin entah kenapa langsung ingin tertawa membayangkan Len yang tidur dengan piyama pisang itu.

"Len, kamu suka pisang ya?" tanya Rin.

"Iya dong, pisang kan menyehatkan," jawab Len c eria. Rin makin merinding, ia merasa kalau orang yang ada disitu bukan Len sama sekali, justru orang yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan Len. Rin lagi-lagi mendiamkan jawaban itu dan langsung mingkem.

* * *

Setelah Rin menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk Len, Rin langsung mengambil pakaian tersebut dan menaruhnya di ranjang tempat Len sedang terduduk tersenyum.

"Coba kamu pakai," kata Rin.

"Oke," balas Len sambil langsung membuka bajunya, Rin langsung nge-blush kaget.

"Eeeeh! Pakainya di kamar mandi dong!" seru Rin sambil menahan baju Len yang sedang dalam kondisi setengah menutupi badan Len.

"Harus?" tanya Len.

"Iya dong, harus!" jawab Rin.

"Yasudahlah," balas Len sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari bajunya itu, ia lalu mengambil pakaian yang tadi ditaruh oleh Rin di ranjang dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum Len keluar dari kamar tersebut, Rin bisa mendengarnya berkata, "Yah, gak bisa pamer badan deh."

* * *

Rin yang menunggu di kamar Len dengan takut itu pun mulai berharap kalau Len datang nanti, Len menjadi seperti biasanya dan kembali menjadi manusia normal. Namun harapan itu tidak terkabul, Len kembali dengan kondisi masih seperti orang aneh yang agak pervert.

"Aku sudah ganti baju niiih…" kata Len sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Rin langsung tersentak kaget dan langsung mundur selangkah.

"Eh? Kenapa Rin-chan?" tanya Len dengan muka tersenyum dan kepala dimiringkan 45 derajat ke kanan.

"Hiiiii!" seru Rin takut sambil langsung megacung-acungkan kalung salibnya ke depan muka Len itu. Len memasang wajah bingung dan berjalan mendekati Rin.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Rin masih memegang kalung salib tersebut dan terus berharap Len kembali normal, namun yang terjadi hanyalah Len mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Rin dan berakhir menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Rin.

"Muuu~" gumam Len sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan hidung Rin. Rin yang benar-benar shock itu langsung menampar Len di tempat sambil marah-marah.

"KAMU SIAPA?! KELUAR DARI TUBUH LEN!" teriak Rin yang mengira Len kerasukan setan.

"Tapi aku Len sendiri," balas Len tenang.

"…Ah! Sudahlah! Aku tidak perduli lagi! Ayo cepat kita pergi! Sudah jam segini!" balas Rin lagi yang dengan tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding yang menggantung di kamar Len. Pokoknya tidak perduli mau Len kerasukan kek, Len berevolusi tiba-tiba kek, yang lebih penting saat ini adalah diskon ke Mutemut!

"Oke, sayang~" balas Len dengan muka tersenyumnya yang menyeramkan, sekali lagi Len digampar oleh Rin yang sudah kelewat kesal.

* * *

Sesampainya di Mutemut, Rin dan Len langsung bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya yang kemarin sudah diajak. Tentunya, mereka semua langsung kaget dengan sikap Len yang tiba-tiba berubah, satu gerombolan itu langsung mengambil jarak dari Len yang sedang error itu.

Pada akhirnya, Gumi berpasangan dengan Gumo, Luka berpasangan dengan Gakupo, Kaito berpasangan dengan Miku, Author berpasangan dengan temannya, dan akhirnya Rin tersisa dengan Len. Rin yang merasa dirinya kurang beruntung pada hari itu langsung mundung di pojokan.

"Hoi, Rin-chan! Kamu jangan mojok melulu gitu dong! 'Kan kita sudah sampai di Mutemut, kita harus bersenang-senang!" seru Len. Rin makin mundung dan merasa kalau dia lebih aman mojok seharian daripada harus bergembira bersama Len yang menyeramkan ini.

"…Baaa!" kejut Len yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Rin yang sedang mojok.

"E-Eh?" tanya Rin kaget.

"Hehe~ Karena kamu mojok, aku juga mojok deh! Jadi 'kan kita mojok bareng!" balas Len bahagia, Rin langsung ngemil tembok karena rencananya untuk mojok seharian tidak berhasil.

"Len… Kamu kenapa, Len?" tanya Rin sudah tak tahan dengan sikapnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" balas Len yang bingung.

"Aku… Aku…" kata Rin, "AKU GAK SUKA DENGAN GAYAMU YANG SEKARANG!"

"Eh? Memangnya gayaku yang dulu seperti apa? Bukankah gayaku yang dulu dengan gayaku yang sekarang itu sama?"

"Tidak! Berbeda jauh!" sahut Rin.

"Eh? Maaf deh, hehe~ Habisnya ini kencan pertama kita setelah 3 bulan berpacaran, sih! Jadi gugup deh~" balas Len. Rin kaget.

"P-Pacaran?" tanya Rin.

"Iya, saat kita pertama kali bertemu… Kamu 'kan langsung menyatakan rasa cintamu ke diriku, lalu setiap hari dan setiap saat, kamu selalu berada disisiku. Rasanya senang sekali bisa berpacaran denganmu, kamu selalu memasakkanku makanan, kita selalu berciuman saat tidak ada yang melih—"

"GAAAAAK! KITA GAK PACARAN!" teriak Rin memutus cerita Len yang panjang lebar dan tidak benar itu.

"K-Kita gak pacaran!?" tanya Len kaget.

"GAK! AKUPUN TIDAK PERNAH MENYATAKAN CINTA KEPADAMU!" balas Rin yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

"M-Masa?" tanya Len dengan nada tidak percaya.

"IYA! LAGIPULA, AKU SUKA DENGAN ORANG LAIN!" balas Rin.

"Oh…?" gumam Len yang terlihat sangat shock.

"AKU JUGA HANYA MENDEKATIMU KARENA KAMU SHOTA!" seru Rin lagi.

"A-Aku shota?" tanya Len yang sudah merinding ketakutan diteriaki oleh Rin.

"IYA KAMU SHOTA! JADI KAMU UNYU! INTINYA AKU HANYA MENDEKATIMU KARENA AKU SUKA HAL-HAL YANG UNYU!" balas Rin lagi.

"…Bukan karena cinta..?" tanya Len lagi.

"BUKAN! AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU SAMA SEKALI!" balas Rin. Len yang terdiam melihat shock ke arah Rin itu pun menunduk.

"…Begitu ya..." gumam Len, "Kalau begitu maaf… Aku telah salah sangka…"

Len yang terdengar hampir menangis itu pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Rin. Rin yang merasa takut kalau-kalau Len nangis beneran itu pun langsung melihat sekeliling. **Ah**, ternyata Rin yang teriak-teriak tadi itu diliatin oleh beberapa orang yang sekarang berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Rin dengan otomatis merasa seperti orang jahat. Ia pun langsung mengejar Len dari rasa bersalah.

* * *

Rin yang merasa sudah mencari di seluruh Mutemut itu pun terhenti untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Haah… Haah… Kemana perginya itu anak…" kata Rin terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba ia pun mendengar suara Len diikuti oleh isakan. Langsunglah ia pergi ke arah datangnya suara tersebut, dan ternyata benar… Suara itu berasal dari Len yang sedang terduduk sambil menangis di balik sebuah stand. Rin pun bersembunyi sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar.

"…Selama ini… Aku kira dia mencintaiku…" gumam Len.

"Tapi ternyata… Cinta ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan…"

"Aku sudah menduganya, tidak akan ada yang mencintaiku. Bahkan ibuku tidak mencintaiku… Dan bahkan diriku sendiri… tidak bisa mencintaiku…"

"…Aku benci diriku sendiri, aku benci diriku yang hanya bisa menyusahkan dan merugikan orang lain ini… Aku pikir jika aku berubah menjadi anak yang lebih ceria… Mungkin akan ada yang bisa mencintaiku, dan aku bisa mendapatkan tempat di dunia ini… Tapi…"

"…Seorang sampah, akan tetap menjadi sampah…"

Menyelesaikan gumamannya tersebut, Len kembali terisak bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang tersesat.

"…Aku bahagia…"

"…Aku bahagia dengan semua hari-hariku bersamanya…"

"Dengannya… Aku merasa diinginkan… Aku merasa berharga… Aku merasa… Kalau aku bukanlah sampah belaka… Dan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan…"

"Tapi kenapa… Pada akhirnya… Kebahagian itu akan dirampas juga… Dan sekali lagi… Aku berakhir dengan tidak memiliki apa-apa…"

"Kenapa… Kenapa… Kenapa…?" tangisnya sambil mencoba untuk menghentikan aliran air matanya yang hanya terus mengalir saja.

"…Aku… ingin diinginkan… dan dibutuhkan… Hanya itu saja keinginanku…"

"…Tapi sepertinya… Seorang sampah… Tidak berguna apa-apa… Seorang sampah hanyalah sampah… Seorang sampah adalah… Seseorang yang tidak diinginkan… maupun dibutuhkan di masyarakat… Seorang manusia yang merupakan sebuah kegagalan…"

"Doa seorang sampah… Tidak akan terkabul…"

"Kalau aku di aborsi dulu… Ibuku mungkin akan lebih bahagia… Ayahku mungkin akan tetap hidup sampai sekarang… Dan Rin… akan lebih bahagia juga…"

"Semua hal yang kukira akan membahagiakan orang lain… Berakhir menyakiti dan merugikan orang lain… Pada akhirnya pun… Aku terus menimbun dosa dari semua perbuatanku yang hina ini…"

"…Lalu… aku akan masuk neraka… dan menerima ganjaran atas semua dosaku…"

Setelah ia selesai mengutarakan keperihannya itu, ia mengusap air matanya dan mencoba untuk berhenti menangis.

"…Mungkin, kalau aku mati… Tidak akan ada yang perduli juga…" gumamnya, ia lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi dengan kepalanya yang ditundukkan.

Rin yang langsung kaget saat mendengar perkataan terakhir itu langsung berniat menghentikan dia. Tapi 'kan bisa saja dia berbicara sedemikian rupa hanya untuk sekedar berbicara saja, bisa saja ia belum berniat bunuh diri… Lagipula penyebab dia depresi begitu 'kan Rin sendiri, jadi Rin belum merasa kalau ini waktu yang tepat untuk tiba-tiba memunculkan diri dan langsung sok bahagia seperti biasa.

Akhirnya setelah dipikir-pikir ulang, Rin hanya mengikuti Len kembali.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, Len terlihat kebingungan entah kenapa, ia dari tadi seperti mencari-cari sesuatu tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu.

"…Eee…Permisi, Pak. Pintu depan dimana ya?" tanya Len kepada salah satu penjaga stand disitu.

'Ya ampun, dikirain dia muter-muter mau apa ternyata daritadi dia tersesat…' pikir Rin.

"Lurus terus sampe mentok, terus belok kanan," jawab penjaga stand itu medok Jawa.

"…Oh… Makasih ya, Pak…" balas Len sambil pergi menuju pintu depan Mutemut itu.

Singkat cerita, Len langsung pergi menuju pintu depan diikuti Rin yang hobi nge-stalk Len itu.

Beberapa saat setelah berjalan, sampailah Len dan Rin pada pintu depan Mutemut. Len langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, Rin yang bingung hanya bisa melihat Len.

**Oh**, **oh**! Ada satu mobil yang sedang melaju kencang! Langsunglah Len berlari ke depan mobil itu… Eh? Tunggu..?

…

"JEDUESH!"

"WEH! BEGO KAMU!" teriak pemilik mobil tersebut yang menabrak Len. Mobil itu pun kabur melewati Len yang tergeletak di tanah.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Rin histeris. Rin langsung berlari menuju Len dan membalikkan tubuh Len yang awalnya berposisi mencium tanah itu. Di pinggang Len terdapat semacam goresan, sepertinya tadi terkena ujung plat mobil yang sudah letoy itu. Darah pun tidak sungkan-sungkan keluar dengan cukup deras dari bagian itu. Sedangkan kepala Len terlihat bocor, darah juga keluar dari kepalanya. Rin yang melihat kejadian tragis itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat di depan matanya langsung menangis menyesali kenapa ia tidak menghentikannya tadi, Rin dengan segera menelepon ambulans dengan takut kalau-kalau Len meninggal. Ia juga tidak lupa menghubungi kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Rin langsung mengecek nadi Len, masih berdenyut. Rin hanya memeluk Len, berharap kalau hal itu bisa menghambat nyawa Len untuk terangkat ke alam lain. Beberapa detik kemudian, sadarlah ia kalau badan Len sangat panas. Ternyata dari kemarin Len demam, pantas saja dia aneh. Sudah demam, pakai acara bunuh diri segala lagi.

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya berbisik-bisik tanpa membantu apapun. Memang, orang-orang zaman sekarang tidak ada yang mau ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain. Kalau ada kebakaran pun, kebanyakan orang berombong-rombong datang hanya untuk menyaksikan orang yang di dalamnya termakan api atau menyelamatkan diri. Kalau ada kecelakaan, kebanyakan orang hanya datang dan memotretnya untuk memamerkan kepada teman-temannya kalau dia sedang berada di lokasi kejadian sebuah kecelakaan.

"…Len!" panggil Rin dengan tangisannya yang meledak-ledak. Di saat itu juga, datanglah Luka, Gumi, dkk yang pada saat itu langsung mengerumuni Len sambil mengharapkan keselamatan. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara tangisan Rin itu pun tertutup oleh suara ambulans yang makin mendekat.

Langsunglah Len dilarikan ke rumah sakit Cokencok di daerah dekat situ.

Akankah Len selamat? Wah, jangan-jangan authornya mau Len mati terus mati beneran nih. Atau jangan-jangan authornya lagi kena writer's block terus nulis ngasal sesuai imajinasi yang gabener (?).

* * *

Balasan review~ 3 /salto ke hatimu/ (lho?)

**akanemori** : Gak dikasih tau tapi iya sekelas Len-nyan~ :3

Arigatou untuk kesetiaannya membaca fic ga jelas ini /o\

** Namikaze Kyoko** : Dia lagi error emang hohoho~

Author yang satu ini lagi stres sama paskibra orz

** neko-neko kawaii** : D-D-Demo, fic ane aneh. Liat aja nama taman hiburannya mut emut.

** Mugi-pyon** : Entahlah, ane random ngerjainnya~

I..yaa~~ #membayangkan #dilindesLen

Iya, Gumo soalnya lebih pendek, Gumiya kan 6 karakter, Gumo 4 :DD - contoh author males

Eh? Beneran menyedihkan? Menyedihkannya bagian ayahnya mati atau dibully ibunya (?)

Yaaa~… Keseringan manggil kak gara-gara MOS hehehe~

Yaudah kupanggil dek aja (?) :3

Sou, pake PV yah. Aku cuma ngikutin manganya aja lol

Temen-temen ane juga banyak yang demen kagepro kok, tenang aja~ x3

Ja ne~


End file.
